


Vaqueros como nosotros  (Cowboys like Us)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, Vaqueros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sus 12 años, Jared Padaleki no tenía gran interés en los rodeos. Eso, hasta que su familia y él visitan el Rodeo Fox Worth, el más grande y vistoso de Dallas, en donde conoce a una de las estrellas del mundo de los Vaqueros, Jensen Ackles.</p><p>En medio de la idílica vida de los rodeos, y la premisa inevitable de "crecer y madurar", la relación entre ellos debe salvar altibajos para mantenerse viva.</p><p>RPS Padackles, Universo Alterno.</p><p> </p><p>Fic escrito sin fines de lucro, para el Reverse Bang Es 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1     

Jared se asomó por la ventanilla del auto de la familia, observando la transición del paisaje campirano al citadino, dentro del cambiante territorio de Texas.

—Estamos por llegar —la voz de su padre, Jerry Padalecki, lo hizo volver a la realidad—. Ahí enfrente, pueden ver el Cowntown Coliseum. Y nosotros vamos hacia allá.

Ese día cumplía 12 años, y como parte de su regalo, la familia pasaría todo un día en el Rodeo Fox Worth, de Dallas. Un evento por demás emocionante, según le había dicho su padre. Algo que los verdaderos vaqueros debían hacer en algún momento de su vida.

Por supuesto, Jared estaba familiarizado con esos eventos, aunque sólo los había visto por televisión. Esta vez, gracias a que las vacaciones de su padre coincidían con las de la escuela, podrían presenciar uno en vivo. A pesar de eso, no se sentía muy emocionado. Tal vez porque a él no le atraía mucho la vida de vaquero.

Suspiró con resignación, mientras Megan y Jeff, sus dos hermanos, se enfrascaban en otra discusión característica entre ellos.

Varias horas después de que llegaran, y mientras la familia permanecía en la zona de gradas, esperando por la emoción de ver a esos hombres reacios y curtidos sujetos a enormes bestias, tratando de mantenerse encima por un tiempo determinado para alcanzar un buen puntaje, Jared decidió ir a explorar el lugar. Estaba cansado de ver tanta acción, así que pensó en distraerse un poco recorriendo el área donde tenían el ganado.

Después de comprar un perro caliente, salió del espacio dedicado a servicios y caminó hasta donde consideró que estaban los corrales, perdiéndose entre la multitud que se desplazaba sin rumbo, hablando del espectáculo, pasando el tiempo, admirando los animales, incluso buscando a los vaqueros que eran identificados como estrellas en el medio.

Jared avanzó por varios corredores, viendo embelesado a las enormes bestias encerradas en cercos de madera y fierro, algunas nerviosas, otras apacibles y totalmente mansas.

Iba tan distraído, que no se percató que estaba cerca de una de las puertas de acceso a la arena, y no pudo reaccionar muy rápido cuando uno de los toros que llevaban de regreso a su corral se alebrestó a pocos metros de donde él estaba, dando coces y embistiendo a quien estuviese a su alcance. En medio del griterío y el alboroto que se levantó a su alrededor, Jared se quedó petrificado al ver al enorme animal bufando frente a sí, encabritado y dispuesto a estamparlo contra lo que fuera con la enorme cornamenta que poseía.

Antes de que la bestia pudiese alcanzarlo, Jared cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Sólo sintió un fuerte empujón por un costado, seguido de la sensación de que alguien lo abrazaba justo cuando cayó al suelo, rodando por el mismo, aún enredado en brazos extraños.

Abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose tendido boca arriba en el piso de tierra y paja, debajo de  quien lo había quitado de en medio del ataque del animal. Éste volteaba hacia donde un grupo de vaqueros sometía al toro con cierta dificultad, pero ya sin mayor riesgo para nadie ahí. Entonces, volteó con él, y Jared no supo en qué tipo de hechizo quedó atrapado al ver el rostro de su momentáneo salvador.

Jamás había visto un par de ojos con un verde tan claro, profundo y vivaz, enmarcado por un rostro de facciones finas, manchado por infinidad de pequeñas pecas y rematado por unos labios tan perfectamente moldeados. Jamás en un hombre.

El joven le sonrió, incorporándose en un rápido movimiento, ayudándolo a levantarse. Sin mucha delicadeza, le sacudió un poco de la tierra que lo cubría, tratando de ver si no estaba herido.

—Vaya susto, chico. Fue una suerte que estuviésemos cerca de ti —le dijo en tono jocoso, con voz grave y modulada. Jared no respondió de inmediato, viéndolo fijamente entre sorprendido y conmocionado—. ¿Estás bien?

Al ver que el gesto risueño de su rescatador se cambiaba a uno de preocupación, reaccionó.

—Eh… sí, s-sí. Sólo perdí el perro caliente que traía en la mano —se forzó a sonreír, viendo con agrado que eso hacía volver la sonrisa en la mirada del otro—. Gracias. Soy Jared.

Antes de que el joven dijera su nombre, otro de los vaqueros del grupo lo llamó. Todos se veían rozando difícilmente la mayoría de edad.

—¡Hey, Jensen! ¡Es tu turno!

El aludido asintió, y fue hasta ese momento que Jared supo que era un vaquero. Uno demasiado joven. Tal vez estuviese apenas en los dieciséis años, pero se veía que tenía demasiada experiencia en todo ese medio.

—¡Voy en un minuto, Kane! ¡Sujeten a la chica, no me tardo!

Jared lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados al escucharlo, algo extrañado.

—¿La chica?

—Sí, la yegua que montaré. ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? ¿Desde el corral?

Sin otra cosa mejor qué hacer, Jared aceptó, siguiéndolo hacia la puerta de la arena. Jensen le indicó que se subiera a la barda lateral, desde la que montaría a la yegua, ya que era el lugar menos peligroso. Ya asegurado encima del inquieto animal, y antes de que abrieran la puerta, volteó con él y le hizo un guiño travieso al tiempo que se calaba el sombrero.

—Acabo de hacer una buena acción; sé que nos irá bien.

Jared lo vio salir en medio de la ovación de la arena, soportando el encabritado ritmo de la yegua que montaba con cierta gracia y mucha destreza. Por espacio de dieciséis segundos retuvo el aire, viendo angustiado cómo la resistencia del vaquero se imponía al cronómetro, hasta que un inesperado giro del animal lo lanzó al suelo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para conseguir una muy buena calificación.

Y mientras éste volvía al cerco de donde había salido, manchado de tierra en el rostro, maltrecho y renqueando un poco debido a la caída, le sonrió de manera luminosa al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho hacia él, con el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de que había logrado lo que se propusiera.  

Jared sintió una extraordinaria calidez que se transformó en una ruborizada sonrisa. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien le diera jamás.

 

2               

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos caminaban por el corredor hacia el área de ingreso a las graderías. Jensen llevaba la cuerda en las manos, trazando algunas de las rutinas que sabía, mientras escuchaba al chico a su lado. Le había puesto el sombrero que usaba, y lo había acompañado a comprar otro perro caliente.

—…es que ustedes lo hacen ver muy fácil. Pero esos animales en verdad que dan miedo.

—No es para tanto —Jensen le lanzó la cuerda con cuidado, simulando lazarlo—. Todo se reduce a saber cómo tratar al animal. Demostrarle quién es el amo.

Jared rió divertido, resistiéndose al leve jaloneo, hasta que la voz de su madre cerca de ellos, en un estentóreo regaño gritado, lo sobresaltó.

—¡¡Jared Tristán Padalecki!! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?!

—Eh… mamá… estaba con…

—¡¿Tienes idea, jovencito, de cuánto nos has preocupado?! —continuó con su regaño, llegando hasta ellos con pasos largos y semblante enfurecido—. ¡Pasamos dos horas buscándote como locos!

Jensen le ayudó a quitarse la cuerda, un tanto desconcertado. Al ver que la madre de su recién estrenado amigo no dejaría hablar al chico, decidió intervenir.

—Señora, no se moleste con él. Yo lo invité a ver el espectáculo en los entablados.

La madre de Jared reparó entonces en el joven jinete a un lado de su hijo, pero entonces inició las recriminaciones ahora contra él.

—Pues deberían tener en cuenta que el niño no viene solo. Vaya desconsideración…

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

Megan llegaba en ese momento, y con un emocionado grito, obligó a su madre a poner más atención a la persona con quien hablaba.

—¡¡Jensen Ackles!! ¡¿Estabas con Jensen, el mejor montador de yeguas de Dallas?! ¡¿Todo este tiempo?! ¡Te odio, hermano! —Y poniendo su más cándida sonrisa, se acercó al muchacho—. ¿Me darías tu autógrafo, Jensen?

Eso apaciguó un poco los ánimos. Mientras el vaquero le hacía un garabato a la niña en un brazo, Jared le contaba a su madre lo que había hecho en ese tiempo que lo creían perdido. Finalmente, Jerry y Jeff Padalecki los alcanzaron, haciéndole saber al resto de la familia que debían irse.

—Papá está de vacaciones, así que planeó llevarnos de viaje por medio Texas por una semana —le comentó Jared a Jensen en un momento en que se quedaron relativamente solos—. Creo que quieren ir Dallas, y de ahí volveremos a casa.

—¿Dallas? ¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Jensen se ensanchó aún más—. ¡Yo soy de Dallas! ¿Cuándo se irán? Nosotros nos pondremos en camino en unas tres horas, en cuanto tengamos los remolques listos y los caballos en ellos. Podríamos irnos en caravana, y llegar primero al rancho de la familia de Chris. Sería divertido.

—¿Chris?

—Sí, Christian Kane, uno de mis amigos. Su familia tiene un enorme rancho que renta espacios para turistas. También hay un parque acuático a unos cuántos kilómetros.

—Ah… bueno, tendría que decirle a papá…

—Hablemos los dos con él. No se arrepentirán, Jay.

Cuando el resto del clan Padalecki escuchó la propuesta, aceptaron de inmediato.

Unas horas después, toda una caravana salía de Forth Worth hacia Dallas. Jared iba en una camioneta que no era de su familia, escuchando anécdotas de vaqueros de labios de Kane y Jensen.

El resto de las vacaciones de la familia Padalecki fue mejor de lo esperado, aunque no siguieron el plan original. Permanecieron en el rancho de la familia de Chris Kane tres días más, entre cabalgatas, barbacoas y parrilladas, viajes al parque acuático y serenatas al calor de una enorme fogata, con  un cálido y hospitalario ambiente. Para ese entonces, Jared y Jensen se habían vuelto inseparables, como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. Incluso los amigos del vaquero se lo recriminaron un par de veces.

Lo que nadie imaginó que había detrás de esa amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ellos, y mucho más, que el más joven no tenía ni por asomo pinta de vaquero, fueron los verdaderos sentimientos que Jensen había adquirido por Jared. Aunque trató de sofocarlos, diciéndose que sólo eran amigos, y que tal vez el adolescente no sentiría lo mismo por él. Lo que no imaginó tampoco él, fue que Jared en realidad sí lo sentía, pero guardó silencio, pensando que tal vez se debía a la confusión propia de la edad y sus cambios —su voz estaba en plena fase de cambio, y a veces su estado de ánimo— provocados por el crecimiento.

El día de la despedida llegó, no sin antes intercambiar teléfonos y direcciones, además de asegurar que se visitarían en cuanto pudiesen hacerlo. Ambos guardaron una extraña promesa hacia sí mismos, de que esa amistad no terminaría, a pesar de las distancias.

 

3    

Tres años se fueron como un soplo, desde que ambas familias se hicieran muy unidas. Los dos jóvenes  habían pasado del estatus de la amistad profunda a casi hermanos, aún ocultándose mutuamente sus sentimientos. Algo muy difícil de hacer, por cierto.

Para ese entonces, Jensen había decidido romper con todos los tabúes que durante tanto tiempo lo habían sofocado, y dejar atrás el temor de confesar sus sentimientos a Jared. Tenía arraigada la idea de que su amigo sentía algo más que amistad por él, y era tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que no sería fácil, especialmente porque casi nunca estaban solos.

Ese año se había unido al grupo un vaquero californiano, Steve, quien ahora también era inseparable de Kane. Jensen incluso bromeaba con ellos de que formaban una linda pareja. Y ellos se lo creyeron, por supuesto. A pocos meses de ser grandes amigos, habían pasado  ser “casi” hermanos, pero ahora el estatus tenía otros matices. ¿Ackles? Olímpicamente alucinado.

Como todos los años, habían quedado de verse en uno de los rodeos en los que participaban Jensen y varios de sus amigos, y de ahí volverían al rancho Kane, o planearían un paseo a otras partes, como un campamento a Corpus Christi, o al cañón de Palo Duro, o  un tour completo a los monumentos históricos en San Antonio. Todo era factible, especialmente cuando el tiempo lo permitiera y el lugar no estuviese tan lejos de donde se encontraran.

Sin embargo, nadie tuvo en cuenta que acontecimientos ajenos y contrarios a ellos se encargarían de jugarles una mala pasada.

A una semana de confirmar el viaje al rodeo, su padre anunció a la familia que ese año no podrían reunirse con los Ackles, como lo habían hecho las última veces desde que los dos jóvenes se conocieran. La empresa en la que trabajaba le había cambiado la fecha que había solicitado, recorriéndola para un mes en el que era imposible pensar en salir de viaje.

Jared casi hizo un berrinche fenomenal al enterarse, pero de nada le valió. No habría rodeo ese año.

Dolido por la negativa de su padre, salió de la cocina en donde se había enterado de la funesta noticia, y fue a su habitación, encerrándose. Había tomado una arriesgada decisión, y se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie lo detendría. Pensando en ello, buscó un número en la agenda del móvil y seleccionó marcarlo. En pocos segundos, otro joven le respondió la llamada.

—El poderoso Chadzilla al habla. ¿Qué deseas de mí, mortal insignificante?

—Chad, necesito tu ayuda —le dijo con prisa, cortando la broma de su amigo—. Voy a fugarme de casa. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

4    

El timbre de la puerta principal se dejó escuchar, y Jared se despidió de sus padres antes de alcanzar su mochila de campamento del rincón donde la había dejado. En esa semana, después de fraguar su plan de escape con su amigo Chad, había convencido a sus padres de que aceptaría ir al campamento de verano de la escuela, ya que no visitarían un rodeo ese año. Así que, con todo listo para un magistral escape, se había hecho el propósito de ocultar su nerviosismo y actuar de forma tan normal como podría hacerlo un adolescente a punto de irse de campamento con sus amigos de la escuela.

Chad lo esperaba afuera de su casa con su mochila lista, así que los padres de Jared ni por asomo  sospecharon que su hijo les estaba mintiendo.

Cuando los dos adolescentes llegaron a la estación de autobuses, Chad sacó un pequeño bulto envuelto en un calcetín y se lo entregó, no sin antes hacerle un reclamo con tintes de advertencia.

—Me costó todo un verano juntar esa cantidad, Jay. Así que tienes una deuda conmigo.

—Tengo más que una deuda contigo, Murray —asintió Jared al recibirlo, acomodándolo en algún lugar perdido de su mochila—. Te lo devolveré todo, te lo juro. Sabes que esto es de vida o muerte.

—Sé que me lo vas a pagar, papafrita —respondió Chad mientras caminaban hacia la taquilla—. Lo que aún no me queda claro es, ¿por qué es de vida o muerte si no vas al rodeo?

Jared compró el boleto hacia Houston, y al volverse hacia su amigo, tenía una mirada muy seria.

—Chad, no lo entenderías.

—¿Que no lo…? —Por una fracción de Segundo, Murray se quedó sin palabras, más en seguida se recuperó, jalando al otro adolescente a un lado para reclamarle eso—.  ¡Padaleki! ¡Tengo millas de vida más que tú, así que no me digas que no entendería tus motivos raros por los que te vas! ¡Y si me niegas que es porque vas a encontrarte con tu vaquerito, entonces déjame decirte que eres un rematado mentiroso!

 Esta vez, Jared fue el que se quedó sin palabras. Sólo atinó a abrir un par de veces la boca, sin llegar a decir algo coherente. Chad se cruzó de brazos, aún ceñudo.

—¿Lo ves? Te conozco perfectamente.

Jared asintió, sonrojado hasta el pelo. Bajó la vista un momento, y musitó su derrota.

—Está bien, sí. Me atrapaste. Voy a verlo a él —sin embargo, antes de continuar, levantó un poco la vista para encontrar la de Chad. Había duda en sus ojos—. ¿Dejarás de hablarme por eso? 

Murray suspiró, bajando los brazos a los lados, desarmado de su enojo.

—Eres un tonto, Jay. Claro que no voy a dejar de hablarte, ni de ser tu amigo —Jared sonrió, dejando atrás esa pequeña preocupación. Chad sólo le dio un golpecillo en un brazo, en confirmación a sus palabras—. Anda, bobo, que se te va el autobús. Montas varias yeguas por mí.

Jared lo abrazó sorpresivamente, y en seguida lo soltó, echándose la mochila al hombro antes de salir corriendo hacia el andén que indicaba el boleto. En unas horas estaría en Houston, compartiendo un rodeo con Jensen, por primera vez totalmente solo.

 

  

5

Jensen había recibido la llamada cuando estaban preparando a las yeguas en los corrales asignados. Sumamente sorprendido, escuchó a Jared decirle que llegaría en el autobús de las seis, justo a tiempo para alcanzar el momento en que él montaría. No quiso explicarle el porqué estaba ahí solo, llegando en un autobús, sin otro miembro de la familia Padalecki acompañándolo.

Como pudo, el jinete logró recorrer media hora más el momento en que participaría, y apresurando a sus inseparables acompañantes, salieron del Reliant Center a toda prisa en una destartalada camioneta pick-up, propiedad de Steve, llegando apenas minutos antes de que el autobús arribara para evitar que el adolescente intentara irse por sus propios medios.  

Jared bajó después de una pareja de ancianos, dos jóvenes excursionistas y un hombre mal encarado. Cansado del viaje, caminó hacia el costado del autobús para esperar por su mochila. Mientras estaba ahí, Jensen se le acercó.

—Hey, vaquero…

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y al ver a Jensen, su reacción fue demasiado entusiasta, incluso para sí mismo. Casi se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándolo eufórico.

—¡Jensen! ¡Viniste a recibirme!

—Hey, hey, cuidado.

—Que nos tumbas a nuestro jinete estrella, niño —le reclamó Kane, haciéndose presente él también. Steve los observaba curioso—. Anda, debemos irnos. Tenemos unos minutos para llegar a prepararte, Jenny.

—No me llames Jenny, Kane —sentenció Jensen mientras recogía la mochila del muchacho—. Ya es suficiente con lo que me dicen los tarados de comunicación.

Los otros rieron, caminando hacia la salida de la terminal.

Ya en la camioneta, y mientras volvían a la arena en la que Jensen participaría, éste se había empeñado en irse en la parte trasera junto a Jared, más que nada, para darle oportunidad de que pudiese decirle qué había ocurrido, y por qué se encontraba ahí él solo.

Jared sólo hizo un mohín de enfado cuando se lo preguntó, aunque tuvo que responder.

—Mi papá no consiguió que le dieran estos días de vacaciones, así que decidí venir yo solo.

—Imagino que tus hermanos te envidian en este momento —Jensen se acomodó una de las chaparreras, observándolo mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello.

—Mmmmno, no creo que me envidien —respondió el menor, haciéndose un poco el desentendido, preparando la sorpresa final—. De hecho, no saben que estoy aquí.

Jared se mordió el labio inferior al ver que Jensen abría los ojos en franca sorpresa, observándolo fijamente mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

—ah… oh… Jay… ¿cómo es eso de que no saben que estás aquí?

—Uhm… bueno. Es que como no me permitieron venir solo, me fugué de casa. Creen que estoy en el campamento de la escuela.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Jensen volvió a hablar.

—Está bien, está bien. En cuanto termine el rodeo veremos qué hacer. Esto… ¡cielos, Jay! Esto ha sido muy extraño.

—Lo sé, pero créeme, Jen. Tenía que hacerlo; tenía que venir.

Jensen asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—o.k., Jay. Por esta tarde nos ocuparemos sólo del rodeo. Ya después pensaremos en todo esto de la fuga. Sólo espero que tus papás no se enteren, o nos asesinan a todos aquí.

Jared sonrió de manera luminosa, negando con un gesto.

—No te preocupes. Mi amigo Chad se las arreglará para hacerles creer que estoy en el campamento. 

 

 

 6

Horas más tarde, con un buen puntaje que les aseguraba la competencia para el premio en efectivo y el trofeo en la categoría en la que Jensen participaba, los vaqueros se acomodaban en uno de los ranchos que les ofreciera alojamiento para los tres días que estarían ahí.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que llegaran, y en esos momentos terminaban con la cena que los propietarios del rancho les habían ofrecido. Planeaban terminar la velada con un par de cervezas encima y una ronda de canciones ambientadas con las guitarras de Kane y Carlson antes de irse a descansar.

Jensen se levantó por enésima vez para responder al llamado de la naturaleza debido a las cervezas, y Steve se le emparejó, dejando a Kane a cargo de distraer al adolescente para hablar a solas con él. En el sanitario se paró a su lado e hizo una broma ridícula, arrancando una risa tonta a su amigo, hasta que el mismo Steve decidió darle un empujón.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?

—¿Qué? —Jensen lo vio, sonrojándose bastante por la sorpresiva reprimenda de su amigo. No sabía que él sabía lo que sentía por Jared—. Steve… yo…

—Oh, vamos, Jen. Se nota que ambos se traen del ala derecha e izquierda a partes iguales.

—Steve, tengo que ver primero el terreno que piso. No sé si Jared siente lo mismo que yo siento por él.

—Bueno, por algo se empieza. Así que tienes que decírselo.

Jensen asintió, pensativo. Tal vez Steve tenía razón. Ese era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

Sin embargo, cuando regresaron, se encontraron con que el adolescente se había dormido recostado sobre la mesa, debido en parte al cansancio producido por las horas de viaje, y por la adrenalina gastada en el tiempo que había pasado preocupándose de que sus padres lo descubrieran.

—Creo que fueron muchas emociones en un solo día para él —comentó Kane en cuanto los vio llegar.

Los tres sonrieron enternecidos, y Jensen decidió llevarlo al dormitorio que compartirían los cuatro.

—Me temo que dejaremos la conversación para mañana. Lo llevaré a la cama, y de paso, me voy también a dormir —con un poquito de esfuerzo lo levantó en brazos, despidiéndose de sus amigos—. Buenas noches. Descansen, mañana será un día pesado.

Jensen logró llegar con él al dormitorio, y al depositarlo sobre una de las camas, el muchacho se acomodó en ella sin despertar.

Jensen le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó, sentándose a su lado, viéndolo dormir.

Tal vez estaba a punto de hacer una locura muy grande al hacerle saber sus sentimientos, pero Steve tenía razón. Si no lo hacía, jamás sabría si era correspondido.

Apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama junto a su amigo, y sin sentir en qué momento, mientras lo veía a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y las cortinillas, se quedó dormido con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

7

El día siguiente fue de mucha actividad para todo el equipo de vaqueros y sus familias. Incluso Jared se vio enfrascado en diversas tareas, situación que no les dio mucho tiempo para estar juntos, menos aún, solos.

Llegado el momento en que Jensen saldría a la arena encima de una yegua demasiado voluble y muy enérgica, Jared se sintió nervioso por él. No pudo evitar, al estar sentado en la barda lateral mientras el vaquero se terminaba de acomodar sobre el encabritado animal, que su nerviosismo saliera a flote. Se inclinó un poco sobre Jensen, tanto como se lo permitió el ala del sombrero, y le pidió en un angustiado susurro que tuviese cuidado.

Sentir en su oído el aliento tibio del adolescente disparó una dosis extra de ansiedad en Jensen, quien volteó sorprendido hacia el muchacho, quedando a poquísimos centímetros de él. Y aunque el contacto visual duró sólo unos pocos segundos, para ambos fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no cerrar ese espacio y alcanzar los labios trémulos de Jared, pues sintió que si eso ocurría, se olvidaría del rodeo, de Houston, de todo a su alrededor, y trataría de mantenerse perdido en él por el resto de su vida.

Kane fue quien rompió el encanto, gritándole dos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y el encabritado dúo de yegua y jinete, salieran a la arena dando todo un espectáculo a sus seguidores.

Jensen logró un muy ajustado puntaje al caer un segundo antes de que se completara el tiempo límite. Aunque fue un gran mérito para él, puesto que al momento de salir, estaba tan desconcentrado que había pensado que tal vez no lograría mantenerse en el lomo del animal más de cinco segundos.

Al volver al rancho, los amigos estaban tan emocionados pensando en que ganarían el primer lugar ese año, que decidieron quedarse a celebrar un poco más frente a una acogedora fogata. Esta vez, Jensen supo que debía aprovechar ese momento para hablar con Jared, bastante entusiasmado por lo que había ocurrido en la arena.

Así que, después de la animada cena, salieron a un claro cercano a los establos, cargados con algunas cervezas y las inseparables guitarras, además de muchos ánimos para celebrar.

Las horas transcurrieron entre canciones y anécdotas graciosas, hasta que poco antes de la media noche, Jensen decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar con Jared. Así que, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Steve, se levantó y llamó al menor.

—Jay, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó desconcertado, dejando la cerveza que le habían ofrecido con ciertas reservas, casi entera a un lado.

—S-sí… esteeee… es que necesito hablar un momento contigo.

—Bien, de acuerdo —diciendo esto, se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a su amigo.

Ambos caminaron hacia los establos, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Kane y la cómplice y divertida de Steve. Este se levantó también para ir a sentarse en el suelo junto al otro, recargándose un poco en él. Se sonrieron antes de prodigarse un beso leve, mientras el cantante hacía una leve melodía con la guitarra.

—Hola, vaquero —dijo al separarse un poco—. Te he extrañado.

—Yo también —antes de besarse nuevamente, Kane quiso sacarse la curiosidad de encima—. ¿Crees que le diga?

—Por supuesto. Jen será lo que sea, pero cobarde no.

—¿Y qué crees que le conteste?

—¿El chico? Que lo ama con locura, aunque creo que deberíamos vigilar que no hagan una escena extra porno. Es menor de edad.

—Ay, Steve —lo silenció alcanzando sus labios, riendo en medio del beso, olvidándose de ellos.

Mientras tanto, los dos amigos se habían detenido en la entrada de uno de los establos, resguardados de miradas y oídos indiscretos, cubiertos por las sombras de la noche. Jensen lo hizo sentarse en un hato de paja, y dio unos pasos alrededor, nervioso. Finalmente se detuvo, aunque a un par de metros de él.

—Jay… —comenzó con determinación, pero tuvo que carraspear al sentir que su voz era más grave que lo normal, y que parecía negarse a salir de su boca—. Mira… lo que pasa es que necesito saber qué sientes por mí.

—¿Q-qué?¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es que… me gustas, y…. creo que te quiero más que un amigo… así que… quería saber si… si sientes lo mismo… o…

Jared se sonrojó de golpe. No esperaba que fuese tan directo. Pensando frenético en sus palabras, se levantó despacio sin despegar la vista de él. Tenía la boca entreabierta, y una indescifrable expresión en el rostro. Jensen empezó a sentir que entraba en pánico al pensar que tal vez el muchacho saldría corriendo de ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que tratara de detenerlo, el menor se le acercó a dos pasos de donde estaba. Su expresión empezaba a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te gusto? ¿A pesar de que soy menor que tú, más delgado que tus amigos, y que vivo a cientos de millas lejos de ti? —Jensen sonrió con un dejo de timidez, agachando la cabeza un poco mientras asentía al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Pero Jensen, tienes muchos admiradores. Podrías haber elegido a alguien mejor que yo.

—No, Jay. Tú me gustas, creo que desde hace tres años. Desde que nos conocimos —levantó un poco la mirada, encontrándola con la del adolescente para dar firmeza a sus palabras—. No podría pensar en nadie más, porque eres muy especial para mí.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, sin quitarse la vista de encima. Hasta que Jared sonrió ampliamente, acercándose más a Jensen. Rompió el contacto visual, buscando un brazo para sujetarlo y poder tomar una de sus manos. Jensen suspiró aliviado, entrelazando sus dedos en señal de correspondencia.

—Entonces, creo que es justo que lo diga —Jared volvió a buscar sus ojos, ya con esa seguridad que las palabras del vaquero le habían otorgado—. No podía dejar pasar este año sin venir al rodeo, porque de otra forma no podría estar contigo. Por eso era importante para mí venir a verte. También me gustas, Jensen.

Esta vez, al ver la sonrisa aliviada su amigo, Jared tuvo conciencia de las sensaciones que se agolpaban en él al tener a Jensen cerca. Sin querer esperar más, eliminó la distancia entre ellos, acurrucándose un poco en el pecho del mayor, dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso. Jensen supo por ese motivo que sería el primer beso que recibía en su vida, así que debía ser muy especial.

Inclinó su rostro despacio, buscando los labios de Jared en una caricia casta, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos. Recorrió la piel delicada y trémula apenas tocándolo, mientras lo sujetaba en un abrazo conciliador. Y al besarlo, lo hizo despacio, posesionándose de cada milímetro de sus sentidos, acariciando su cabello con una mano, abriéndole los labios con la punta de la lengua, sin llegar a invadirlo, sólo acariciando, llenándolo de nuevas sensaciones.

Jared sentía la cabeza pesada, el pecho contraído, y cada latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus labios y oídos, así como las cosquillas en su estómago que se incrementaban.

Al separarse, ambos sonrojados, sólo permanecieron en silencio, viéndose. Hasta que Jared habló.

—Eso fue… genial… pero… ¿ahora qué?

Se rieron tontamente, abrazados, y permanecieron así por algunos minutos. Jensen pensaba en esa última pregunta que Jared había formulado, dándose cuenta que no podrían avanzar más allá de ese pequeño flirteo. Suspiró y besó su frente antes de soltarlo, ocultando sus pensamientos.

—Creo que debemos ir a dormir. Mañana es el último día del rodeo, y tenemos un campeonato que ganar.

El menor asintió, resintiendo la lejanía del cuerpo de Jensen al separarse. Sin embargo, volvieron a donde estaban Steve y Chris, tomados de la mano mientras hablaban de los preparativos del día siguiente.

Esa noche, durmieron en la misma cama, abrazados, uno soñando con la extraordinaria experiencia del primer beso; el otro, preocupado por el futuro que no se había planteado.

 

 

 

8

El rodeo los recibió con una mayor algarabía, y grandes expectativas en el espectáculo juvenil de monta de yeguas. Jensen era uno de los jinetes reconocidos como las futuras estrellas del medio, así que cuando se presentó, una marejada de fans lo recibió, robándole momentáneamente la atención que trataba de mantener en Jared.

De esa forma, casi sin poder estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, llegó el momento en que debía presentarse para las eliminatorias finales.

Aprovecharon un momento en que el grupo de vaqueros que lo respaldaba preparab a la yegua que montaría, y se escabulleron hacia un área de los corrales menos concurrida. Ahí, Jensen abrazó a Jared, besándolo esta vez con mayor disposición de incrementar el juego.

—Deséame suerte, Jay —le dijo al separarse un poco, saboreando esta vez el ligero sabor pícaro de la caricia—. Será una competencia cerrada.

—Suerte, vaquero —le respondió Jared, buscando su boca una vez más, totalmente dispuesto a seguirle el paso en el flirteo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar sus labios, alguien arrancó a Jared violentamente del abrazo en el que Jensen lo tenía.

—¡¡¡JARED!!! —Ambos se espantaron al ver de pronto antes ellos al enfurecido padre del menor, jaloneándolo al tiempo que lo regañaba a gritos—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, estúpido?!

—¿P-papá…?

Jensen trató de recuperarse de la repentina sorpresa, aunque no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Intentó seguirlos al ver que Jerry arrastraba a su hijo hacia el área de salida, pero el hermano mayor de Jared lo detuvo. Entonces se percató de que toda la familia estaba ahí, viéndolo de manera acusadora. Sin amedrentarse, empujó al muchacho y siguió a Jared, tratando de obligar a su padre a que lo soltara.

—¡Espere, señor Padaleki!

Jerry lo confrontó entonces, aunque no soltó al muchacho del férreo agarre en el que lo tenía. Jared se veía gravemente angustiado.

—¡¡Apártate de nosotros, Ackles!! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi familia!!

—¡No, espere! —Al momento en que trató de detenerlo sujetándolo por un brazo, Jeff lo alcanzó, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo.

—¡Jeff, no!

—¡¡Guarda silencio, Jared!! —su padre volvió a jalonearlo, en una velada amenaza para que continuara caminando bajo su agarre.

Para ese entonces, ya había un buen número de espectadores de ese drama, atrayendo la atención de la gente adentro de la arena. Eso hizo que Steve y Chris salieran a buscar a Jensen, encontrándolo en el piso, viendo impotente cómo se llevaban a Jared, mientras se sostenía el maxilar lastimado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Steve al estar junto a él—. ¿En dónde está Jared?

—Su familia vino por él —respondió, mientras se levantaba del piso ayudado por ambos amigos. Su expresión derrotada les confirmó lo ocurrido.

Los altavoces entonces anunciaron que era el turno de Jensen, así que Kane le dio una palmada en un brazo y Steve trató de animarlo.

—Es tu turno, Jen. Ya pensaremos en algo en cuanto termine este circo.

Jensen sólo se quedó ahí por varios segundos, viendo hacia el lugar por el que se habían ido, suspirando profundamente. Jared estaba en serios problemas.

El viaje a San Antonio fue toda una tortura para Jared. Sus padres lo interrogaron y le recriminaron la mayor parte del tiempo su comportamiento, regañándolo y amenazándolo con diversos y muy creativos castigos que le serían impuestos en cuanto llegaran a casa.

Finalmente, a poco menos de dos horas de camino, el auto se sumió en un asfixiante silencio, apenas roto por los quedos sollozos del muchacho, acurrucado en el asiento trasero, pegado a la ventanilla.

Casi estaba seguro que no volvería a ver a Jensen por el resto de su vida. No ahora que su padre le había confirmado que lo enviaría a California en cuanto terminara la escuela elemental. No habría más rodeos para él, ni viajes de vacaciones o campamentos, a menos que alguno de sus hermanos lo acompañara.

Jared cerró los ojos, tratando de sobreponerse con los recuerdos de esos tres días en Houston, al lado de Jensen. Era lo único que le quedaba ahora, y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran.

 

9

Chad lo alcanzó en el corredor de la escuela, emparejándosele mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el área de lockers. Su expresión acongojada le hizo sospechar que había sido por causa de su amigo que lo habían descubierto, así que se detuvo, confrontándolo.

—Murray, ¿tú les dijiste en dónde estaba?

Su amigo asintió, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta.

—Perdóname, Jay. Es que varios nos enfermamos del estómago al segundo día que estuvimos ahí, y nos regresaron a casa. Tus papás vieron cuando llegaba, y preguntaron por ti a la escuela. Cuando les dijeron que no estabas en el campamento, fueron a ver a mis papás, y entre los cuatro me acosaron. Parecían gente de la Gestapo; te juro que casi me trauman.

Jared suspiró, dándose cuenta que no podría culpar a su amigo.

—Está bien, Chad. Entiendo.

—Oye, pero te castigaron muy feo. ¿Todo un mes encerrado en tu casa?

Jared bajó la vista, asintiendo con pesadumbre.

—Todo un mes, y el resto del año escolar. Y cuando termine, me enviarán a California. Además, no puedo usar el móvil, y tengo restringido el uso de la computadora. Nada de correos personales fuera de la escuela, mucho menos el tener una cuenta de chat. También me prohibieron ver los rodeos.

Murray soltó un leve silbido antes de hacer un comentario.

—Cielos, Jay. Eso es muy malo. Creo que tus papás se sobrepasaron esta vez.

—Bueno, es que no quieren que vuelva a comunicarme con Jensen. Creo que no habría sido tanto si no nos hubiesen encontrado abrazados y besándonos.

—¡Jared! —Chad se llevó una mano a la frente en forma dramática, reclamándole—. ¡Sáltate los detalles, por favor! Ahora no podré quitarme esta imagen mental que me acabas de dejar.

—No exageres, Murray.

—De acuerdo —retomaron el camino hacia el final del corredor, mientras éste se vaciaba de estudiantes—. ¿Y mientras, qué va a suceder? ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—No creo que sirva de mucho si hago algo. Soy menor de edad, y no puedo pensar en independizarme hasta que cumpla la mayoría. Además, si me fugo otra vez, papá recurriría ahora al sistema correccional. No quiero arriesgarme.

—Wow. Es como si te encarcelaran por cuatro años.

—Si, lo sé —Jared dejó los libros que llevaba en el casillero asignado, tomando una libreta y un par de bolígrafos. Cerró el casillero, y con un profundo suspiro, echó a andar hacia el salón de clases, seguido por Chad—. Será un largo tiempo de espera.

De esa forma, transcurrieron dos meses más, acercándose el fin de curso, y la fecha en la que debía dejar su casa en San Antonio para mudarse con sus parientes en California, ya con el ingreso a la universidad asegurado.


	4. Chapter 4

10

Chad fue su único contacto fuera de la escuela y su familia, además de que se había convertido en un gran aliado, y su confidente al hacerlo partícipe de sus sentimientos por Jensen que aún  continuaban intactos.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa monótona rutina, una mañana en que ambos amigos tenían clases por separado, se encontraron por algunos segundos en el corredor de la escuela. Chad le lanzó un aparato al tenerlo a un lado, y siguió su camino apresurado. Al verlo ya en sus manos, reconoció el teléfono móvil de Murray.

—¡Eh, Jay! —Este le llamó la atención mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio—. No es para que te quedes como lelo admirándolo. Contéstale.

Aturdido, Jared se llevó el aparato al oído, y aún con dudas, hizo lo que su amigo le dijera.

—¿Hola?

— _Hey, Jared_  —la inconfundible voz de Jensen fue como un momentáneo ventarrón que lo azotó. Volteó hacia todos lados, pensando que tal vez lo encontraría a varios metros de donde estaba. No fue así.

—J-Jensen… ¿Cómo…?

— _Tengo mis métodos_  —rió ligeramente antes de continuar—.  _Quería saber si te encontrabas bien._

—Sí… eh… bueno, estoy bien, dentro de todo este asunto.

— _Eso ya es una ventaja_  —de pronto, la voz de Jensen se tornó seria, grave. Jared tuvo un amargo presentimiento—.  _Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de lo que ocurrió en Houston_.

—Jen, no. No creo…

— _Jay, escúchame. Sé que no podremos estar juntos en mucho tiempo, pero eso nos da una gran ventaja para no cometer los errores que estuvimos a punto de hacer_.

—¿Errores? ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Mira, supe que tendrás que pasar unos años alejado de Texas, y eso es bueno en parte_.

—¿Es bueno? No entiendo…

— _Por supuesto que es bueno. Escucha, estuve evaluando todo lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, y puedo decir que no me siento satisfecho_  —guardó silencio por un largo momento. Jared se recargó en la pared más cercana, esperando alguna explicación aceptable—.  _Ser estrella de rodeo es emocionante, pero me he dado cuenta que no quiero seguir en esto toda mi vida. Por otra parte, vivir de esto no me ayuda a tener un futuro mejor, así que tomé la decisión de abandonar el rodeo y continuar también con la carrera que había dejado. De esa forma, podré estar seguro que cuando te busque, será porque ya puedo ofrecerte algo digno._

Jared volvió a sonrojarse al escucharlo. Jensen estaba pensando a largo plazo.

—O-oye, pero…

— _Sin peros, Jay. Esto debe ser bueno para ambos.  Y créeme, por favor. Cuando esté listo, te buscaré. ¿De acuerdo?_

Hubo otro largo silencio, roto al fin por la respuesta de labios de Jared, convertida en un quedo susurro.

—De acuerdo.

— _Bien. Jared, debo colgar. Te buscaré cuando esté listo, te lo prometo. Hasta pronto, bebé. Te quiero_.

Después de esas palabras, Jared escuchó el característico corte de comunicación, así que se retiró el móvil del oído y lo apagó.

Ahora tendría que vivir sujeto a una rara promesa.

 

 

11

Tres años y varios meses de arduo estudio y disciplina auto impuesta en ejercicio y alimentación, habían labrado enormes cambios en Jared. Lejos de su familia, en otro estado y con un poco más de libertad para hacer una vida sin castigos paternos, ahora no podía encontrar ni rastro del vaquero, desalentándose al creer que ya lo había olvidado. Se había dedicado a terminar su carrera, y guardaba ya muy pocas esperanzas de que la promesa intangible que Jensen le hiciera, pudiese mantenerse ese año también.

Había recibido algunas cartas breves desde que llegara a casa de sus tíos, pero varios meses después, éstas habían cesado. De eso, hacía casi seis meses, y aún no había sabido nada del vaquero. Debido a eso,  también dejó de prestar atención a los rodeos.

De esa forma, su cumpleaños número dieciocho llegó.

Su tía le había heredado una vieja camioneta para que pudiera desplazarse a la universidad sin problemas, así que se dirigió al estacionamiento después de clases, dispuesto a irse a casa. Al llegar al vehículo, encontró un volante sujeto al limpiaparabrisas. Lo alcanzó y le dio un fugaz vistazo mientras abría la portezuela, sonriendo con ironía al ver que era propaganda del rodeo que se celebraba en  esos días en Santa Bárbara, no muy lejos de ahí. Lo dobló, arrojándolo al asiento, y se olvidó de él al encender la camioneta, volviendo su pensamiento a la solicitud que le había entregado a uno de sus maestros para postular al despacho de arquitectos como pasante.

Si tenía suerte, posiblemente en dos semanas estaría trabajando ya en forma en el lugar. Eso lo inquietaba un poco.

No tardó mucho en llegar a una de las avenidas principales, deteniéndose al ver el semáforo en luz roja. Al pasear su vista por algunos espectaculares cercanos, uno de ellos llamó su atención. Anunciando el rodeo de Santa Bárbara, la imagen sumamente familiar de un vaquero montando una yegua, captado en una toma espectacular, golpeó repentinamente su pensamiento. 

Nunca antes le habían dejado propaganda de los rodeos en el auto. No en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Buscó el volante, mas tuvo que dejarlo cuando el auto que estaba detrás del suyo le indicó con un bocinazo que el semáforo había cambiado. Avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo metros más adelante, buscando otra vez el volante.

Al desdoblarlo y revisarlo con cuidado, pudo ver que estaba subrayado en la parte que anunciaba el torneo de doma de caballos. Una luminosa sonrisa, largamente guardada en todos esos años, afloró en su rostro al saber que era una invitación muy personal.

Sin querer esperar más, arrancó la camioneta directo a la salida a Santa Bárbara. 

 

12

Casi un par de horas más tarde, había llegado al lugar indicado. Se bajó del vehículo aún dudando que pudiese encontrarlo, y se dirigió a donde posiblemente lo podría localizar más fácil.

Caminó por algunos minutos entre los corrales, sin éxito. Empezaba a decepcionarse, cuando sin aviso, una cuerda le cayó encima, lazándolo como si fuese un carnero.

—Hey, vaquero —la voz grave y risueña de Jensen lo hizo sonreír otra vez—. Al fin llegas.

—Jensen…

Pudo verlo bien al darse vuelta, reconociendo los sutiles cambios que había tenido en esos años, lejos de él. Jensen se le acercó, quitándole la cuerda de encima. De esa forma, Jared lo apreció mejor.

Ya era todo un adulto, ligeramente embarnecido por el ejercicio, pero con la misma expresión en su rostro de franca alegría al verlo. Sonreía en forma luminosa, ataviado con su ropa de rodeo. Al liberarlo del lazo, lo abrazó a manera de bienvenida, pero lo soltó casi de inmediato, sujetándolo por una mano para poder guiarlo al interior de la arena.

—Vamos, veremos el show desde el cerco. Chris va a montar la yegua más encabritada que pudieron encontrar por estos rumbos, y no me quiero perder el momento en que el animal lo tumbe.

Jared lo siguió, hasta que llegaron al breve pasaje. Ahí, Jensen lo detuvo un momento, llevándolo contra la cerca de madera, ocultos de miradas curiosas. Sorpresivamente lo besó, y al soltarlo, le sonrió con ese gesto canalla que Jared solía recordar de él.

—Quita ya esa cara de susto, Jay. Te dije que te buscaría cuando estuviera listo, así que aquí me tienes.

Dicho eso, lo jaló nuevamente hacia la empalizada. Ahí, Steve lo saludó con un leve asentimiento y una franca sonrisa, y Kane sólo le dirigió un vago “hola”, batallando ya montado en el animal. Se acomodaron en la cerca, y mientras presenciaban la cabalgata del otro vaquero, Jared se animó a preguntar.

—Jensen, ¿cómo me localizaste?

El aludido le sonrió brevemente, volviendo su atención a Chris mientras hablaba.

—Nunca te perdí de vista, Jay. Además, contar con una admiradora dentro de tu familia me facilitó las cosas. Megan me escribió varias veces, y me dio tus datos, además de decirme cómo estabas. Ella también me pasó el número de teléfono de tu amigo.  

Jared asintió, recordando esa última conversación telefónica con él.

—Así que… Megan. Esa enana… —Justo en ese momento, la yegua tiró al jinete. No había durado mucho, así que su calificación no fue alentadora—. ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

Jensen volteó nuevamente con él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Falta de tiempo.

—Creí que me habías olvidado, Jen.

—No, Jay. Nunca olvido mis promesas. La universidad y el negocio exigían mucho, pero eso ya no se repetirá, te lo aseguro —volviendo a sonreír, le palmeó un hombro antes de quitarse el sombrero y ponérselo, como hiciera el primer día que se habían conocido—. Voy a hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que Jensen pasó un brazo por su cintura, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo sin dejar la empalizada. Jared parecía ausente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Jensen se le adelantó.

—Hablé con tus padres antes de venir aquí. No fue fácil, pero al fin tuvieron que ceder, así que me pidieron que te llevara con ellos en cuanto termine el rodeo.

—¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste que…?

 —Así es. Que estoy enamorado de ti, y que voy a cuidarte.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿iremos a San Antonio?

—No, están esperándote en casa de Steve, aquí en Santa Bárbara. Queríamos darte la sorpresa, ahora que has llegado a la mayoría de edad —Jared sonrió otra vez, dejando que el ambiente lo contagiara. Esta vez, nadie lo apartaría de Jensen—. A propósito. Feliz cumpleaños, vaquero. Y bienvenido a casa. 


End file.
